


What Time is It?

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Strike doesn't keep the track of time; Robin does.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	What Time is It?

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Robin woke up, as Strike was pressing softest kisses behind her ear, then on her temple, then on her shoulder. She murmured something inaudible and stirred.

“I just assumed you wouldn’t want to be late for work,” Strike continued, pulling her closer. “Unless…”, he kissed the nape of her neck, “unless you would.” His hands started moving to the direction which implied why precisely Robin (and himself) would be late for work. For a couple of minutes, she succumbed to his lips and hands, but then suddenly broke away from him with a suspicious look on her face.

“Wait, _what_ work? Today’s Sunday!”

“Oh, is it?” Strike, who had just woken up himself, didn’t seem perturbed by this information. “Anyway, such a nice day to miss out on…”

“What time is it, Strike?”

He looked at his old alarm clock which ticked peacefully on his bedside table.

“Quarter past eight.”

Robin reached for her phone.

“Nope,” she announced triumphantly, showing him the screen with a clear “7:15” on it. “Have you ever heard of such a thing as summer time and setting your clock back in the autumn?”

“Shit, was it today? And we could sleep for another hour?”

“Yes and yes.”

Strike processed the new knowledge for a moment.

“But since we are already awake…”

He pulled Robin back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not until next Sunday that we switch to standard time (at least in my country), but I can't wait to get back my hour of sleep! :D  
> I assume Robin's phone went one hour back automatically (as mine always does), but we can't expect the same from Cormoran's old school alarm clock, can we?


End file.
